friendstogetherforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanmade Character Time!
Yuuki Kazana Height:183cm(6ft) Weight:74kg(168lbs) Age:24 Years DOB:Oct 30th,1988 Birthplace:Unknown Bloodtype:O- Race:Human/Unknown Gender:Male Hair Color:Olive Green Eye Color:Green(formerly)Blood Red(Currently,From slaying 1000 Humans) Family:None(Slaughtered them all) Values:Nothing Alias:Blood Ringer Schooling:Self-taught,College(Graduate,after adoption) Status:Active Rank:(BB CS EX)SS Class Loves:Adoptive parents,Angela Heusenmeyer,Killing,Studying Hates:Everyone and Everything Weapons:Nox Nyctores Geminus Anguium:Ouronanya/Tail Blade Daggers Drive:Ouronanya Ars Magus:Black Grimoire Favorite Quote:Torment and Anguish need no tune or vocals,For each death sings it for me. The tale of Yuuki is sad,tragic and very violent.He was'nt the average happy kid.Yuuki would frequent libraries all over Kagumori,trying to escape the horrible pain he felt with his family.he would read books on things that a kid does'nt really read about.how to do Algbraic equations.he had no clue what they meant,but writing them and actually solving them properly eased his emotional pain.he would also read about Kagatsuchi's entire history,about the Legendary Six Heroes.about the solar system,and more books about math,with weird numbers and letters.he realized reading and studying calmed his nerves,and eased fear.he loved the Elements.his favorite,H2o.(water),comfort.and others were,Ca(Carbon)Ir(Iron) and lastly Ca o2(Carbon Dioxide).one other awkward thing pleased ''him.the Human Body.how it worked,what was in it,and how much of each liquid it carried inside.but he had to go back home to a life scarred with rape,abuse,torture and forced prostitution.As he grew,his hate for everything and everyone grew also.his hate continued to boil..and it suddenly blew over.after his final rape,Yuuki had enough.He gripped a knife and cruelly mutilated and killed his mother,father,grandmother and grandfather.In the last of it all,he held a twisted "Tribute"to his horrible parents,dousing them is gasoline.out of his alcoholic dad's pocket,he pulled a cigarette and a book of matches.One would ask why?a child should never smoke.Yuuki put the cigarette behind his small ear.and left the house.he got as far as a few feet,lit up the cigarette and began smoking.when a bit of white was left,and ember still bright,he threw the matches at the house.as he exhaled the poisonous smoke out of his small body,he began to cry,remembering all of the pain and damage his real family caused him. the constant beatings,sensless physical,verbal and emotional torture and sexual abuse bothered him,and this was going to stop it,forever.he was afraid of his family,but hated them,however.since Yuuki was an only child,all the abuse was locked on him.and it never ceased.they turned him into a prostitute,doing sexual favors from the age of 4 years..that became his way of life.and that's when the foundation for his hatred for humanity was created.Yuuki wanted to erase the Kazana family,for good.so they would never harm another child in the same way they did to him.and this was his chance to experience what a kill would feel like..tears rolled down his cheeks as he raised the still bright burning cigarette.that was his liberation.the finalizer and end to his life with the family who never loved him.he choked out the words in tears. Yuuki Kazana:(sobbing bitterly)From here on,I hate everyone,and everything.Here's to you my family.Thank you, FOR NOTHING!(sobbing bitterly)they're all alike..all of them.cruel,selfish,heartless.I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!I hate it all..all of it. He flicked the cigarette at it,setting his childhood home ablaze,soldiering on.the 7 year old walked the streets of Kagumori,the 16th Hiearchial city of Kagatsuchi with bloodied pajamas a bloody knife, dried tears in his eyes,and a satisfied smirk on the face.this is how a kill felt.how it looked,and how much liquid a body had.''Bliss,Nirvana.. ''With his parents no longer an obstacle, he checked himself into a foster home,discarding the knife in the river beforehand.they gladly took him in,washed him up and fed him.He wrapped his arms around the Advisor,sobbing bitterly into his neck.the Advisor felt his shivers,and some pee.Yuuki was frightened of his parents.he hated them to the fullest extent of hate.they washed him up again and changed him,giving him a cozy room to sleep in.It's where he'd spend his time,reading.something he always loved.Yuuki waited patiently in his temporary room for someone to take him in.he waited for 2 years.That particular kill was when Yuuki came to life.from then on his bright green eyes turned yellow green.It was an old wive's tale that went like this."If a child killed young,he'd grow up killing.one can tell that child's life by their eyes.so he chose a good path,his eyes will remain healthy.If he chose a killer's destiny,the color of the eyes will be as red as how many victims lifeblood he shed.those victims total to 1000,the child's eyes will never ever turn,no matter how many times he has repented of his sins.He will die with eyes the color of a deep river of blood.beyond a normal red."that kill was the start of Yuuki's destiny.He hoped in his heart that someone would adopt him,despite the sin he commited.murdering his entire family.to him,their lives were worth nothing.they deserved to die the way they lived,cruel and beyond evil. "I loved the faces they had as their bodies drained of the dark red blood that allowed life.such miserable faces."he thought to himself."The eyes that they made as the life was sucked out of them.It looked beautiful.and as "home"burnt up,they did too.and the only thing left of them was the smell of their cooked blood in the air.nothing smelled more heavenly than that."he knew exactly how to strike a victim.what area to tear apart,and his favorite,an instant kill strike,stylized as a hitman/assasin skill.it was nice to test out his newfound studies,upon the people he hated most,the people he addressed only as prey.his horrible family.the kill did'nt strike him as odd.it felt good.but with such a weird perception,would a new family be interested in him?would they love him?Then one showed interest in Yuuki.it was a wheelchair bound man who could only speak by artificial means because of an accident many years before,and his beautiful wife who followed him along.for her husband's chair was motorized.so there was no real need for a push. Adoptive Service Advisor:Welcome to the Kagumori Adoption Hotel,where we'll help you find your perfect child.How could I help you today?Ah,you'd like to adopt.Well,our children,teenagers,infants,babies and toddlers are well cared for,here in the Hotel,as you can plainly see.It's a safe and clean environment for them,so no worries there.Teens have all the creature comforts needed,as if they were home,and the babies have every single toy you could ever play with.They eat healthy 3 course meals and of course,(chuckles)''Pun intended,go outside to play as long as they want.Would you like to have a look see at the children?surely you'll love one enough to leave with a smile and your hands full,I'm positive you'll be pleased.So,what are you planning to take home with you tonight? Wife:We were considering a child.mmm,8 to 10 years at best. Adoptive Service Advisor:Ah,we have plenty of adorable,young children.follow me upstairs,please. The married couple followed the man.Upstairs,to a hallway,with many numbered doors.the doors however were open,to see the children. They were noisy,happy,vibrant and full of life.It was how children should be. Adoptive Service Advisor:Has one tugged at your heart yet?You are smiling,ma'am.Ah,as are you,sir. Wife:They're all so lively,healthy,and happy.We'd like to see the last room. Husband:(digitized voice)Ah,the beauty of youth.Yes,let's see the last room. Adoptive Service Advisor:(awkwardly)Sure,okay.Let me tell you,he's one of our best,and very calm but how he acts toward other children is'nt very normal...It's not bad,but not very good either.(nervously)It's sometimes..(shudders)frightening. Husband:(digitized voice)Let us see him for ourselves.he can't be all that scary.It contradicts on all the good things you mentioned. Adoptive Service Advisor:(nervously,clears throat)Ahem..Umm...uhh..Oh..okay then..(adjusts tie)Right this way,please. They went to see Yuuki.he had creamy yet dark skin,yellow green eyes,olive green hair,freckles..a few bruises and pre cleaned scars on the face,mouth and hands.looking up at them, he smiled very,very weakly at the wife and husband.he was reading a book on the Human Body.Yuuki was a normal Human at an eyeshot,but no one could figure out what the other half of his race was.not even the Hotel Caretakers.His beautiful eyes seemed to glow as the parents looked at him.he killed 4 people however,and the color of his eyes changed from green to the current color.the color would continue to drain out of them for every kill,until they turned blood red..as the tale had predicted.the warm,clean pajamas Yuuki wore hid all of the scars from years of abuse on his chest,neck,back and the lower torso.all of them were well cleaned and treated,even the old ones.despite that,the Wife and Husband looked at him lovingly. Adoptive Service Advisor:He's a bit beaten up though.we did our best to patch him up.he's smart and very quiet as you can see.Yuuki is..ah currently in high demand for adoption you know..but he puts on an unhappy face when he sees the to be parents that come to look at him.um(adjusts tie)He seems to like you.because he's smiling somewhat.It's a weak smile,but he looks kind of pleased.Yuuki smiles rarely because of his horrible past.he told me everything,and I believe him,so what do you think of him at a glance,ma'am? Wife:(happily)Awwh..He's so handsome..and he has freckles! Adoptive Service Advisor:You can go up close to him.he does'nt bite. She did so.when she touched him,his eyes gleamed brightly.it was affection,genuine,real,Human affection.he hated affection,but,he loved this particular kind.just that touch,meant something.he looked at her,and her face was full of warmth and love.he sat his book on his lap.and she sat next to him and stroked his face. Wife:(softly)How are you,honey?I could take you home,right now. Yuuki Kazana:....(softly)May I touch your face? Wife:(tenderly)Yes,sweetheart,you may. Yuuki Kazana:It.It's so soft and warm.. He nervously touched the Wife's face.those words,honey,sweetheart.he never was called any of those nice words.she embraced him.then,she left the room.he went back to reading.but then,his face had changed.it was vicious.the screaming and squealing of a little girl happily playing with a beachball began to slowly aggravate him.his cold eyes locked onto the energetic little girl.Yuuki could'nt concentrate on what he was reading.the girl's constant squeals chopped up every shred of his focus.the girl was an energetic Koenigsegg Human Hybrid named Angela Heusenmeyer.the dark skinned,blue eyed 8 year old was full of energy,but Yuuki was'nt too happy with all the noise she made.he coldly watched the redhead run around,squealing and being noisy Adoptive Service Advisor:(nervously)It's unnerving how he gets along with the other children..look at his face..It's(shudders)creepy looking. Yuuki slammed his book shut,and pursued the girl,taking her ball.she then began to cry.jumping and reaching as he held it overhead.smirking evilly. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sobbing,struggling)Give me my ball,Yuuki!(grunts)Mnngh!Urmmff!(sobbing bitterly)My ball.. Yuuki Kazana:(nastilly)Get on your knees and beg for it.(snarls)I'm trying to read,and you keep squealing!You and this ball are annoying! Yuuki enjoyed the emotional torment he served to Angela,for disturbing his quiet time.He was determined to make her pay for it. Angela Heusenmeyer:(snarls in tears)Then keep the dumb ball.stupid Yuuki! Adoptive Service Advisor:Um..We don't say those bad things to our friends,Angela..(nervously)say sorry to Yuuki.go ahead.don't be scared. Yuuki Kazana:Her appologies are worthless.in short,I don't need it.nor do I want it. Adoptive Service Advisor:(nervously)Be nice,Yuuki.Return the ball nicely.(shudders)Please.be a good boy,okay? Yuuki Kazana:(scoffs) Alright,take your ball..it's useless to me.go squeal elsewhere. Yuuki coldly returned the ball to Angela.she took it,and gave Yuuki a kiss on the cheek.instantly, he was disgusted by the affection.from many years of emotional torment,brutal beatings,vicious rapes and inhumane physical torture,any affection was like poison to him.he wanted none of it.he did'nt mind the Wife's affection,but Angela's disturbed him somehow. Angela Heusenmeyer:(happily)I'm sorry.Thank you,Yuuki. Yuuki Kazana:(scoffs)Yes,whatever.like I said,go with your ball,and squeal elsewhere. Adoptive Service Advisor:(smiles nervously)Very good,Yuuki. Yuuki Kazana:(scoffs)Whatever. Yuuki departed to his room,to continue reading his book.But,Angela's crying had stopped him.she began to cry because an older boy,14 or so took the ball away,again. Older Boy:(laughing)Heheheheh..Gimmie this ball,brat! Angela Heusenmeyer:(sobbing)My ball!!give it back!!It's mine! Though he could'nt stand her squealing,feelings overwhelmed Yuuki.in his pajama pocket,there was a plastic knife,from dinner.and he wanted to see if the distance,paralyzing shot would work.he knew what part to hit as well,avoiding an artery.he pulled it out slowly,and from the distance,threw it,it dug into the boy's arm,weakining it,forcing him to drop the ball. Older Boy:(shrieks)Kaagghh.. Yuuki Kazana:(coldly)Give her the ball. Older Boy:(sobbing)Take the ball..(screams in tears)You freak! The Advisor ran quickly to gently pull out the knife.and Angela picked up the ball and continued to play. Adoptive Service Advisor:(squeals)Keegghh!We don't do that here,Yuuki.(frightened)be a good boy,alright. Yuuki Kazana:(coldly)He's fortunate that I decided not to strike the vein in his arm..let's put it as I spared his life. Adoptive Service Advisor:(nervously)That's not very nice.(swallows hard)We don't hurt our friends. Yuuki Kazana:(scoffs,smirks)Hmph,he'll live.(coldly)I don't consider bullies my friends.. Older Boy:(sobbing)My arm!My arm!!(sobbing bitterly)It's friggin' numb.. Yuuki's decision to let him live overwhelmed the urge to kill.Yuuki wanted ''to kill him.deep inside he wanted to take that boy's life.Yuuki's sudden feelings for Angela also kept the urge at bay.the Husband had stopped Yuuki,though harsh,the genuine act of helping pleased the Husband very much.he never realized that Yuuki had the killer/hitman's aim.If Yuuki was to strike,it was for the kill.nothing else. Husband:(digitized voice)You're very kind,Yuuki.that was very nice of you.You have the aim of an archer,very impressive. Yuuki Kazana:(sighs)Hnnh...It's the Human thing to do.(I'm no archer,I'm a killer,that's all.) The Advisor smiled weakly,hoping the couple would love Yuuki enough to adopt him.He was frightened of Yuuki,on all levels of fear.a lot of traits made the Advisor take in Yuuki,but this was not one of them.Angela came to Yuuki to thank him,again. Angela Heusenmeyer:(softly)Thank you,Yuuki. The adorable 8 year old redhead put down her ball,and kissed Yuuki upon the lips.he did'nt pull away this time.he just looked into Angela's glassy eyes and thumbed away her tears.Yuuki showed a grain of affection,which won the hearts of the Wife and Husband.they were touched at Yuuki's loving and kind behavior.even the Adoptive Service Advisor smiled. Wife:We want him.he's calm,gentle and sweet. Adoptive Service Advisor:(smiles)Alright,grab your Yuuki,and follow me. They took Yuuki and followed the man downstairs.while there,they filled out papers and signed some.the papers were the consent of his new parents to keep him,and the others were some brief information about Yuuki in general.the wife did catch a small line that said his condition was abused.so the wife made it her priority to treat Yuuki with the love and affection he's been robbed of. Adoptive Service Advisor:(smiles)Officially and legally,Yuuki Kazana is yours now. Yuuki Kazana:(to himself)..A home..a..real home.and a real family who loves me.I want to be loved.I've always wanted to be loved. The wife hugged Yuuki tightly,and slowly,''He wrapped his arms around his new mother.The trio left the Hotel soon after.As they walked away,Yuuki looked back at the advisor with a face that would not be easilly forgotten.he wanted the man to never forget those eyes.Angela peeked out,to say goodbye to Yuuki too.she would never forget his eyes either,that were destined to turn blood red in the future. Adoptive Service Advisor:Come again!(nervously)Bye,Yuuki! Angela Heusenmeyer:(squeals)Bye Yuuki!Mr.Advisor person,I like him. Adoptive Service Advisor:Well,that's not a bad thing,but there are more well behaved fish in the sea,sweetie. Angela Heusenmeyer:No.I don't want others.I want Yuuki. It was a bit difficult for Yuuki to adjust to a comfortable home setting.but little by little,he began to fit in.The wife introduced the room they prepared for him.Yuuki walked in,nervously eyeing everything.It was clean,neat and full of toys,accompanied by child friendly furniture.beautiful clothing in the closet,all woven by hand.They were made with the most expensive and illustrious of fabric and materials.beyond the rank of your Tommy Hilfiger and and Ecko Unimited clothing lines.the wife made them all.expecting an adorable 10 year old.the perfect height and weight,to fit such lovely clothes.Yuuki was never exposed to this much neatness.He was used to a filthy rag for a bed ugly,dirty clothing,no playthings,horrible living conditions,tasteless meals and hardly any human interaction.doing a sexual favor for a Tom,Harry,Mike or John was not what anyone who was normal would call interacting with another human.This room was all that Yuuki never had..a real childhood.deprived of everything child like..this room was made to give it back to him.it had a laptop,a library,an X Box 360 and a PS3,with every single accessory and game that any child would jump through hoops of fire,soaked in acid for.he was trembling,nervous and afraid of all the nice things he's never had or seen before. Wife:Don't be afraid,You can touch everything here.it's yours,Yuuki.all for you. Yuuki was still nervous.he cautiously walked up to the PS3,tapping it,to see if it was safe.He did'nt know what it was.every child knew what a PS3 was.Yuuki never had a gaming console.to him,it was a box with unknown contents..and a code of some sort on the sheen finish.as for the X Box 360,he slowly crept over to it,and sniffed it.making sure it was'nt a bomb or some other black explosive object of the sort.now,the library of books attracted him.he loved books,to read them and hold them.a coping mechanism,just for Yuuki to escape the pain from each day of life with his real family.he began to calm down,as he contiued exploring,touching and feeling on each toy and stuffed animal.Yuuki loved the smell and feel of the plush from each different animal.the Zebra was warm and soothing..and the ladybug was comforting.he held both animals with all the love that any child would show to a plush.Yuuki was actually happy.throughout his years,Yuuki grew up happy,going to school and learning.he continued to grow into a healthy teenager,and his new mother was all the more happy because she could makebigger boys clothing.the bigger he got,the happier she became.the parents were elated to see Yuuki blossom into a responsible adult male.He loved his parents and took care of them.he would cook dinner,do laundry and clean the house.on his free time,he would curl in his favorite chair and read or study.He enrolled in college soon after,going for a Masters in graphic arts.Mother began to make luxurious suits for her son.Yuuki would never go out looking tacky.the sorority girls would blow kisses at him,or come to help him carry his books,only to smell his expensive cologne or feel upon the fabric of his suit,making excuses like"Can you walk me to the bathroom".or Yuuki himself offered to take them to class.he did'nt hate these girls..but the jocks who claimed to be their boyfriends,he began to hate them.they were furious at him,for so called "nabbing their lady".One of the larger men took Yuuki's navy blue silk jacket,threw it into the mud and spit on it.since they were outside. Football Star:Aw,what's wrong, Yuuki?You mad now cause I ruined your cheap jacket?You could wash it,y'know.(laughs)Heheheheh.this is acollege man,you're not in the movie Scarface bro.ease up with the fancy.It's annoying,understand freckle face? Sorority Carrera female:You're just jealous because your mommy buys your clothes.Yuuki's are handmade.(snarls)You pick his jacket up,you ape!It's not nice to ruin other people's stuff you know. Football Star:(growls)I'm not.let the stupid,cheesy Hazama ripoff do it.It's his. Yuuki Kazana:(cracks knuckles)You'd better listen to the lady and do so.cause you'll have much more than those nasty,greasy anchovies on that goofy face of yours.(snarls)that's not cheap,"bro"it's silk.now be kind and pick it up. His friends began snickering.It was true.the large Saleen had a horrible outbreak of acne. Football Star:(roars)You dumb stooges better shut your face holes!Acne is not funny,man.and as for YOU,Yuuki,I'm not picking it up! He punched Yuuki hard in the face,busting his nose, busting his lip,breaking the jaw then shoving him into the mud.his entire handmade suit was ruined.the buttondown satin white shirt was now stained red with blood as the football star began to beat Yuuki up badly.something snapped inside of the 24 year old's body.he rose out of the mud and put his jaw in it's right position.the girls were crying and screaming hysterically.but,the football star laughed in Yuuki's face as he drooled blood. Football Star:Hey,Hazama,activate BlazBlue and turn all Yuuki Terumi.You were talking all tough and cracking your knuckles earlier.look at you now,you are'nt doing a thing about it. Yuuki attacked the 6ft 4in,223lb Saleen and began to beat his face in.he stopped after the Saleen was in the same horrible condition. Football Star:(inaudible)Muuummff!! Unfortunately,the ape of an S7 could'nt fix his jaw whatsoever.the majority of his teeth were knocked out as well.but,he got up and hobbled away,muumff-ing on the way to the bathroom.the crying sorority girls came to help out Yuuki,using their jackets to wipe his face.they helped him up.he clutched his ribs as he picked up the silk jacket,putting it over the shoulder. Yuuki Kazana:(spits blood)Ptu..I'll be fine from here.(moans)nnmmhh.. He limped away.after the first difficult day of class,he came home very late.once inside,he crashed on the couch,throwing down everything. Wife:(!)Yuuki!sweetie,what happened?look at you!Oh,baby,let me wash you up.come on. She helped Yuuki to the bathroom,grabbed a cloth and began to gently wash his battered face.It did'nt look good whatsoever.it was swollen and hurting horribly.he told Mother he was'nt hungry,and decided to sleep it off,not bothering to change into bed clothes.he slept,dirty suit and all,on the beautiful satin bedspread Mother made for his bed.she went to check on her son,and adjusted the heavy man's legs.the very next morning,he woke up with a horrible headache.but,his hunger to learn overpowered everything.his Father made a delicious breakfast,even though it was hard for him to move some parts of his body.Yuuki had bathed,and his mother gave him summer clothes to wear,since it was going to be hot.it was a lovely cotton t-shirt,and some denim jeans he so loved her to make for him.she stood up all night to do it.he dressed and ate.he hugged his parents,and took his belongings and departed.once there,a Bentley Coupe' arrived on campus,a face he so recognized showed from under the umbrella.It was,Angela.Now 22,the redhead Koenigsegg Human was slimmer,prettier and much taller.her eyes lit up. Angela Heusenmeyer:Oh my gosh,that is not you,Yuuki. Yuuki Kazana:(sighs)Unnghh.. Angela Heusenmeyer:(gasps)No way..(squeals)It is you,Yuuki! She dropped her umbrella and tightly embraced him. Yuuki Kazana:(sighs)Unmmhh,I so want to puke right now. He could'nt stand Angela's affection.14 years later it still bothered him. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sniffing)Mffmff..Oh,you smell sooo good. Yuuki Kazana:(snarls)Mnngghh..Stop sniffing me.it's uncomfortable.. Angela Heusenmeyer:(muffled)Mmnnn..Yuuki,I'm so happy to see you.it's been so long..aww,how are you? Yuuki Kazana:(groans)Unnmmhh...I'm fine..that's about it. Though in their younger days,they got off to a rough start,but as Angela grew up,she accepted Yuuki for what he was.she let him go. Yuuki Kazana:(groans)Why are you here? Angela Heusenmeyer:(squeals)I'm a cheerleader now!I got accepted yesterday. Yuuki Kazana:(sighs)Nnnggh..d..don't squeal,please. She held Yuuki's hands and put them to her face. Yuuki Kazana:(!!) Angela Heusenmeyer:Today is my birthday.and I'm having a party tonight,and invited everyone.even the people from the Adoption Hotel. Yuuki Kazana:You were adopted? Angela Heusenmeyer:(nods)A week after your adoption.so,mmm..I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party. Yuuki Kazana:(?)I don't know how to party..or what to wear. Angela Heusenmeyer:You could wear anything you want to.you could dress up or dress down.it does'nt matter,as long as you come. Yuuki Kazana:(?)It's really weird that you'd ask me this,after I made you miserable years earlier.. Angela Heusenmeyer:(smiles softly)It's something called forgiveness.I hope to see you at the party,Yuuki. She embraced him.and he nervously wrapped his arms around her curveaceous figure.hugging her also.It looked as if Yuuki was beginning to open up and express his feelings.hidden beneath the groans,moans,snarls,roars and sighs,he liked Angela.he was afraid to tell her,however. he was nervous about how she would react.what she'd say to him.he pulled her closer to him,and burried his face in the crook of her neck. she became red in the face.the warmth and genuine love of another person,opened up Yuuki's black heart,somewhat.It was very hard for him to show love and affection to people.to him,everyone was alike.cruel and evil.his cries of agony,from violent "toys" being shoved up his backside,brutal beatings,vicious rapes and inhumane physical torture still bothered him.Yuuki could never shut them up..this is why he hated everyone and everything.it was humanity's fault and Karma's terrible sense of judgement that caused his emotional suffering.from there he bottled up how he felt.and never shared them,with anyone.he wanted to share with Angela,who he began to confide in,and trust deeply.Angela liked Yuuki too,but was afraid of''his reaction,knowing he was'nt all gung ho for affection. Angela Heusenmeyer:(gasps)Yuuki..? Yuuki Kazana:...... He kissed her tenderly upon the lips,then ran off,hiding his face. Angela Heusenmeyer:(softly)Yuuki.. He had gone off to class.when lunch time had rolled on,Angela met up with him on campus.the football star was also there.his name was Sammy Bryant.he evilly smiled,but a few of his side teeth were missing,and one front tooth. Sammy Bryant:(evil grin)What brings you to this table?the loser's table is that way. Angela Heusenmeyer:(snarls)He's no loser! Sammy Bryant:(nods)Ah,cause he kissed you.anyway,Angela,could I come to your party?You should consider leaving trash where it belongs, if you understand what I mean. Angela Heusenmeyer:(snarls)Yuuki is'nt trash!he and I go a long way back.you're invited,but behave. The Saleen nodded,and punched Yuuki's shoulder as he departed. Yuuki Kazana:(snarls)Gnngghh.. Angela Heusenmeyer:(snarls)What a jerk.here,let's eat. Yuuki rubbed his shoulder and put down his books.Angela set down her pom-poms and shared her lunch with him.hours later it was nightfall and the party was starting at Angela's house.she wore her sleek,shimmering satin red dress,just for Yuuki.she peeked outside.. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sighs)Where are you,Yuuki? He showed up.dressed down.a simple t-shirt, jeans and a black fedora..she hugged him tightly. Angela Heusenmeyer:(happily)You came! Yuuki Kazana:(softly)Course I would.I would'nt miss your special day for anything. Angela Heusenmeyer:You..mean that? Yuuki Kazana:Yes..I do. Yuuki offered to dance with her,just the two of them.while the others were dancing and getting wasted,Yuuki wanted to enjoy being with Angela,even though he made her miserable years ago.he fell in love with her.but she never knew yet.Angela was a decent sized woman.at 5ft 6in..it was normal.on contrast to Yuuki who was a bold 6ft easy.Yuuki opened his mouth to say something.but his tongue refused to form the words.it became "knotted"because "I love you" was never said or mentioned in his old home. Yuuki Kazana:(stutters)I..love..y..you..Angela.(firmly)I mean it. Angela Heusenmeyer:(!!) He kissed her upon her glossy lips ever so sweetly.the kiss felt so good to him.afterward,Angela was teary eyed,and red in the face.the techno music was very loud,but her beautiful voice was still audible. Angela Heusenmeyer:(softly)You,love me? Yuuki Kazana:(nods)Yeah. Sammy had stumbled by.the Saleen was fall on the butt drunk.he made an idiot out of himself,trying to sing,while blasted. Sammy Bryant:(hiccups)Puph..puph..(out of tune)Look at me,happy birthday to me..I'm a birthday guy.yeah I am.whoa..ohh..ooaahh..oh sh..! Sammy had tripped over his own sneakers,and the 233 lb Saleen went down,crashing through the table and spilling the punch..the punch spilled on Angela..and all over Yuuki's white t shirt. Angela Heusenmeyer:(screams)Agghh...my..MY DRESS!! Yuuki Kazana:(!!)You son of a... Yuuki punched the acne faced Saleen,trashing the table with the appetizers,h'ours devours and the other finger foods.It became a horrible foodfight.Angela screamed for her boyfriend as everything became a disaster.Her birthday was'nt quite yet ruined.but her dress was.the drunken Saleen did manage to get up,he lifted Yuuki easilly,carried him outside and threw him into the massive pool.then went in after him.Everyone else,extremely wasted and dull to common sense, threw themselves into the pool also,even the drunken Adoptive Service Advisor. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sighs)My mother is gonna kill me dead now.. Sammy Bryant:(roars)Yuuki...I'm gonna rip your friggin' head off!!come on,come out..(snarls)You're gonna wish you were dead after what I'm gonna do to you.(sniffing)mmff..mmfff.. Yuuki was safe underwater,where Sammy could'nt get him among all of the drunkards.all Sammy picked up was the scent of pure booze. Sammy Bryant:(snarling)Nnngghh...where the heck are you.. He spotted a white shirt floating in the water.he grabbed it,and no Yuuki.he was standing on the lifeguard post.swinging the wet fedora. Sammy Bryant:(snarls)Nnmmmhh..What the..what in the heck is he doing? Yuuki Kazana:(hiccups)Puph..puph..puph..(slurred)You looking for me?puph..and I'm looking for me.drink to all of the homies who could'nt come. Angela Heusenmeyer:(gasps)Yuuki!oh no..he's drunk..now his parents are gonna kill me.. Yuuki guzzled an entire bottle of Sewan fruit liquor,mistaking it as bottled water.one sip and he was hooked.the partiers began chanting'strip,strip'So,obeying,Yuuki undressed,throwing his clothing at the screaming girls in the pool.now in underpants.he raised the bottle. Yuuki Kazana:(slurred)Drink to Angela,the sweetest girl in the universe.bring the cake!(hiccups)Puph..puph..everyone,sing for the birthday girl! The partiers in the pool began singing Happy Birthday,as Yuuki's Mother and Angela's Mother,Father and her 3 Brothers brought out the huge cake shaped in the image of a Koenigsegg,her type of species.it was close to 400 lbs of grey fudge,many yellow cake layers,a whole lotta eggs,oil,sugar, buckets of frosting and tubs of chocolate chips and ice cream.It was a specialty cake.Yuuki had pre planned the cake part.not the getting drunk.Angela began crying.she ran around the square of the pool,and made it to Yuuki,embracing him. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sobbing)Oh my goodness,Yuuki..thank you! Yuuki Kazana:(slurred)Anything for you..puph..I'd kick Earth's ass if I had to.yep..(groans)ungghh..now let's cut the cake and eat. She made a wish and blew out all 22 candles on the cake.Her wish was to marry Yuuki.though he was 2 years in front of her.everyone got a piece of cake and ate.about 2 am,the party had ended and everyone helped Angela clean up.then they headed home.Yuuki decided to stay a bit longer with her,since he was no longer drunk,and his clothes were hanging to dry.he was in a plushy white robe.they sat on the balcony together. Angela Heusenmeyer:(sighs)Yuuki.. Yuuki Kazana:What is it? Angela Heusenmeyer:I..love you. He was happy to hear her say it.he had already known she loved him from the first day she kissed him. Yuuki Kazana:Same here.(smiles softly) She sat on his lap,and he instantly flushed red.she pulled him close and tenderly kissed him upon the lips. Angela Heusenmeyer:(softly)I'll love you forever,Yuuki.more than anything.you mean a lot to me. She stroked his bare chest,and leaned over,whispering something adult themed and it cannot be written here.at the comment,he remained red in the face.and became horribly nervous.he began trembling. Angela Heusenmeyer:(passionately)Don't be scared. Yuuki Kazana:(!)Uhh..(to himself)Why do I suddenly feel so strange? He decided to run through with the adult themed request.and it happened.the warmth,comfort and love he felt out of that experience..heaven..the fear melted away,and his heart began to beat quickly as she lay him down,and slowly began to undress.suddenly,Yuuki began calming down.he wanted it to never end.from that moment,Yuuki knew now,love could be shown ''and also felt.the closeness of their warm, bare flesh made him feel safe and happy.her tender kisses,caresses.and the rubs of the bed covers made it more pleasureable.other details will not be written due to their adult content.